Promise
by KilluaEdHitsugayaLover
Summary: Histugaya is afraid of the thunder and he's thinking about Gin who has left him. Who'll come and comfort him? Warning: Yaoi reference!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,**

**This is my first fanfic every, so please review and enjoy!**

**Pairing: Renji x Histugaya**

**Rated T, Yaoi reference, so don't like, don't watch!**

**P.S. If the english sucks, i'm dutch so please don't kill me. ;)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Promise

He hid with his blankets under the table, and curled up every time he heard the thunder crashing in.

Usually the captain of the tenth division didn't mind thunder, but that was only because he had too many things to worry about – like the overdue paperwork of his vice-captain – or he just listened to music and thought about something else. But this night he had been half asleep when he hard the fist crash and then it was already too late to start music, because he knew it wouldn't distract him anymore.

Not only did he hate the loud noise and flashes of thunder itself, it made him also think about the night when that bastard betrayed him and left with that son of a bitch Aizen. Not only had he left him with a broken heart, Gin's new lover was the one who betrayed entire Soul Society and had left them with three captains to little and a lot of chaos, including Hinamori heavily injured. Even tough he never showed it, he really cared about the girl he would almost consider his older sister, and there was no way he was going to forgive him and Aizen for what they had done.

Then new lightning crashed in very near, pulling Toshiro out of his thoughts again and he couldn't help but to sob a little of fright, after which he mentally smacked himself on his head – even though he knew he couldn't help it, and no one could have heard him anyway.

Then, between two crashes, he heard a knock on his door. "Captain Hitsugaya? It's me, Renji. Captain Kuchiki told me to deliver this package to you."

Toshiro imagined the read-headed vice-captain of the sixth division very wet, with a bothered expression on his face because his captain had sent him out in this weather.

He was about to answer him, when another extremely loud crash made him sob again, what made him more ashamed because there was now someone who actually heard him.

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

Renji opened the door of Toshiro's apartment and looked around finally spotting Toshiro under the kitchen table in a heap of sheets.

"Captain Hitsugaya, are you okay?" Renji asked concerned while putting down a box and walking towards him.

"I'm okay" muttered Toshiro, but his words were swept away by another crash which made him curl up and hide his face again.

He closed his eyes but opened them again, shocked when he felt Renji lifting him in his sheets up and walking him tot the bedroom. "What are you doing!" shouted Toshiro but Renji didn't listen.

While putting him on the bed Renji asked "So, you're afraid of thunder?"

Toshiro nodded ashamed, but Renji said "you, don't have to be ashamed, everybody is afraid of something, it's not a sin or anything"

"And what are you afraid of then?" Toshiro asked with a slightly shaking voice.

Renji thought for a moment and than answered with a compassionate expression on his face "If the one I love would betray me for someone I hate through the depths of my soul, then wouldn't care less for me, and would rather stab me in the back than talk to me at all."

Toshiro's face made a shocked expression and his face turned red as that was exactly what had happened to him.

Then he suddenly started crying letting out the tears that had been locked up inside of him since that horrible day that the Menos had taken the traitor away. He tried tot stop to spare the vice-captain the sight of a crying captain and himself of the shame, but he was surprised when Renji hugged him tighter, like a parent trying tot protect his child from sadness in a place where it's save. Toshiro crept closer to Renji, like trying to find a hideout from the outside world and Renji held him even closer as if he was trying to give him that.

When Toshiro opened his eyes he suddenly saw how close their faces were and tried to back away, but was immediately stopped when Renji held him so close that their noses almost touched each otter. Renji smiled softly at Toshiro and suddenly pushed their lips together in a soft kiss.

Toshiro's first reaction was to pull his face away but then he kissed Renji back wit such a passion it even surprised himself.

"Feeling better?" asked Renji when they pulled away slightly panting, both smiling, and Toshiro with now forgotten tears in his eyes.

Toshiro nodded, and was then surprised again by Renji when he was pushed straight on the bed by a wide grinning Renji who placed his hands next to Toshiro's head. Renji kissed him deeper, and bit Toshiro's bottom lip to ask permission to enter which Toshiro happily allowed.

Toshiro wrapped his arms around Renji's neck and began to trace the tattoos there. They backed away and Toshiro began to follow Renji's tattoos with his tongue, sending shivers down Renji's spin. They kissed again and Toshiro forgot everything about the thunder, the traitor Gin, Hinamori who had been in a coma since that horrible day and all the paperwork Matsumoto had left him with.

Later, if anyone would have been outside the door of Toshiro's apartment, they would have head a lot of loud weird noises - including screaming and moaning -

* * *

That morning Toshiro woke up from the sun shining in his eyes. Apparently it had stopped raining.

Carefully stretching, he tried not to wake Renji up, who still had his arms wrapped around him. Toshiro looked in his lovers face.

"Good morning Shiro-kun" murmured Renji looking at Toshiro with a smile on his face. Toshiro smiled back, but then made a serious face.

He looked down wringing his hands.

Renji sighted "what is it, Shiro?"

Toshiro looked up "Do you love me, Renji?"

"…Yes, I do, Shiro-kun."

"Will you leave me? Ever?"

"I will never leave you."

Toshiro was silent.

"I promise you that," Renji told him, "I'm not like that bastard."

Toshiro didn't respond.

Renji started to speak again, "Shiro, I…" But he was suddenly cut off by Toshiro's lips, which were pressed on his own. "I believe you" Toshiro muttered against his lips. Renji didn't answer, he just pulled him a little bit closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Just for the record, I do not own Bleach or any characters!


End file.
